


Что нас связует

by ellie-s (Elsfia)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Satine Kryze Lives, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 08:56:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20374108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsfia/pseuds/ellie-s
Summary: — Не один ты когда-либо влюблялся, Энакин.





	Что нас связует

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [and gravity, scientists say, is weak](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10676727) by [victoria_p (musesfool)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/pseuds/victoria_p). 

> [Ссылка на фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/8525371)

1.

Прежде чем отправиться к Падме, Энакин зашёл в апартаменты, которые номинально делил с Оби-Ваном и Асокой, чтобы переодеться в чистое. Обычно он не стал бы над этим заморачиваться, но Падме не нравилось, когда он пачкал мебель моторным маслом, а сейчас масла на нём было довольно много.

Открыв дверь, он с удивлением увидел Оби-Вана. Тот сидел за столом, перед ним стояла бутылка тевракийского виски, а в руке он держал почти пустой стакан.

— Думал, ты будешь в городе со своей герцогской подружкой, — поддразнил Энакин.

— Она не моя… — начал Оби-Ван и вздохнул, потирая лоб свободной рукой. — Я благополучно проводил Сатин… герцогиню в космопорт. После всего, что случилось, она захотела поскорее вернуться в Сандари.

— И ты был так рад её проводить, что теперь сидишь в темноте с выпивкой? — Энакин включил лампы в минимальном тусклом режиме: он не собирался сидеть в темноте, потакая унынию Оби-Вана, — нашёл чистый стакан и налил немного себе. Сев рядом, он сделал глоток и не смог не поморщиться. — Не понимаю, как ты можешь такое пить.

— Это изысканный виски, мой очень юный падаван, — строго ответил Оби-Ван, но Энакин почувствовал в Силе его иронию. — Хотя даже к лучшему, что тебе не по вкусу. Виски к тому же очень дорогой.

— Где же ты тогда его взял, мой очень старый учитель?

— Герцогиня подарила. В благодарность за… — он махнул рукой. — За всё.

— О, — Энакин изогнул бровь. — Ты не дал ей заскучать?

— Энакин, — одёрнул его Оби-Ван, но то, как он закатил глаза, лишило его интонацию всякого упрёка.

Тот засмеялся, сделал ещё один маленький глоток виски и наморщил нос.

— Встретиться с ней оказалось непросто, да?

Оби-Ван снова вздохнул, на этот раз скорее меланхолично, чем раздражённо.

— Да, — наконец признал он после такой длинной паузы, что Энакин уже подумал, что он ничего не скажет. — Встретиться с ней снова и снова же её отпустить, — он глотнул ещё виски и зажал стакан в ладонях. — Это было тяжело, тяжелее, чем в прошлый раз, и я всё ещё не знаю, поступил ли правильно, — он покачал головой. — И тогда, и сейчас.

Энакин замер, не донеся стакан до столешницы. Оби-Ван редко так откровенничал; должно быть, его всерьёз зацепило. К счастью, он всё ещё смотрел на свои руки и потому не заметил его замешательства.

Энакин всё же поставил стакан на стол и спросил:

— Оби-Ван, о чём ты?

Он поджал губы и тихо выдохнул.

— Мы провели вместе год, скрываясь от наёмных убийц и головорезов. Нам тогда было по шестнадцать, семнадцать? Уже не помню, — он неопределённо повёл рукой. Впрочем, это явно было ложью. Энакин не сомневался, что он точно помнил, сколько им было на тот момент; зная Оби-Вана, можно было ожидать, что он знал это вплоть до часов и минут. — Я бы ушёл, если бы она попросила, — он допил остатки в стакане. — Она это знала и, думаю, поэтому не сказала ни слова.

То, что ему оказалось так трудно переварить услышанное, Энакин решил списать на виски.

— Ушёл? — наконец выдавил он из себя, и голос дрогнул, как в последний раз бывало лет в четырнадцать. — Из Ордена? Ты?

Оби-Ван одарил его скептическим взглядом.

— Не один ты когда-либо влюблялся, Энакин.

— Я не хотел сказать… Я даже не думал, что…

— Нет, конечно не думал, — с виноватым видом покачал головой Оби-Ван и смягчил тон: — Да и не должен был.

— Ты никогда об этом не говорил.

Оби-Ван мало рассказывал о своём собственном падаванстве, но Энакин дорожил теми редкими историями, которые слышал. Да уж, ему явно стоило расспрашивать больше.

Прошелестел очередной вздох.

— Это не делает мне чести, — Оби-Ван мягко засмеялся. — Я был так молод, когда ты стал моим учеником. Я хотел доказать, что был достоин исполнить просьбу Квай-Гона, доказать, что Совет ошибался насчёт твоего обучения.

— Ну, у тебя получилось, — сказал Энакин, похлопав его по плечу. — И ты должен знать, что я не стал бы думать о тебе хуже.

— Спасибо, — отозвался Оби-Ван и поморщился при виде масляного пятна, оставшегося на плече. — Ты вроде собирался в душ?

Энакин засмеялся. Вылив остатки своего виски в стакан Оби-Вана, он встал.

— Уже иду.

Этот разговор подкинул ему много пищи для размышлений. Возможно, стоило даже обсудить это с Падме — кажется, она довольно хорошо знала герцогиню. Сам Энакин видел её совсем немного, но и того малого знакомства хватило, чтобы составить о ней впечатление как о человеке с непростым характером. Впрочем, если с ней Оби-Ван был счастливее… И к тому же в таком случае, вероятно, Энакину больше не пришлось бы держать собственный брак в тайне хотя бы от своего прежнего учителя и ближайшего друга. Возможно, Оби-Ван всё же не выдал бы его Совету. Одна мысль показалась головокружительной.

Энакин остановился в дверях.

— Спасибо, что рассказал мне, — произнёс он, и Оби-Ван с невесёлой полуулыбкой проводил его взмахом руки.

*

Отвлёкшись, Энакин так и не поделился с Падме признанием Оби-Вана. В конце концов, у них и так было мало времени, чтобы побыть вдвоём, и внимания стоили более важные вещи. Но всё же он не забыл.

И пускай отчасти — той частью, в которой скрывался прежний девятилетний мальчишка, которому не нравилось делить внимание учителя с кем-то ещё, — он был ошеломлён этим открытием, в основном он всё же был рад узнать, что даже Оби-Ван Кеноби не был идеален. Может быть, в голоновостях только и говорили про Энакина, но в стенах Храма именно Оби-Ван был для всех (и для него тоже, хоть он бы и не признался вслух) тем примером, на который равнялись. Так что узнать, что даже у него были свои сомнения по поводу своего места в Ордене, было откровением, которого Энакин попросту не ожидал.

И то, что Оби-Ван сам признал это… Что ж, на сердце становилось теплее от осознания, что он заслужил такое его доверие.

*

2.

Даже хотя Энакина мучили собственные горе и гнев, на похоронах Оби-Вана его взгляд то и дело цеплялся за убито рыдавшую Сатин Крайз, Герцогиню Мандалора.

Он не умел утешать плачущих женщин — если уж им приходилось успокаивать гражданских, этим обычно занимались Оби-Ван или Асока. У него самого едва вышло успокоить собственную жену — и он бы приревновал к _таким_ слезам, если бы дело было в ком-то другом. И если бы он сам не был настолько подавлен. Но герцогиня — герцогиня пульсировала в Силе чёрной дырой скорби и сожалений, и банальные слова мастера Йоды и мастера Пло ничуть её не утешили.

После того как тело Оби-Вана предали свету, Падме пригласила их к себе на ланч — его, Асоку, Бейла Органу и герцогиню.

Аппетита не было ни у кого, зато на вино налегали немного даже слишком.

— Я должна была попросить его, — наконец подала голос Сатин. Она выглядела измученно бледной, и в голосе не слышалось ни оттенка эмоций. Весь обед она только и возила еду по тарелке, не съев ни кусочка. Энакин знал наверняка, потому что сам маялся точно так же.

— Он бы согласился, — отозвался Энакин. Падме взглянула на него с удивлением.

— Знаю, — сказала Сатин, пригубив вино. — Я не хотела ставить его перед выбором. Не хотела, чтобы позже он меня за это возненавидел, — она глубоко вздохнула и распрямила плечи. — Но мне стоило. Тогда он был бы ещё жив, даже если бы мы не были… вместе.

— Ты не можешь знать этого наверняка, — возразила Падме. — И не вини себя.

Она снова бросила взгляд на Энакина, и он понял, что эти слова предназначались и для него.

Вместо ответа Сатин залпом допила вино и дала знак Трипио заново наполнить бокал.

Ему нужно было что-то сказать — Асока должна была видеть в нём пример, и он был _джедаем_, он должен был уметь подбирать слова в таких ситуациях, даже пускай это не было его сильной стороной. Именно поэтому переговоры из них двоих почти всегда вёл Оби-Ван.

Ему стоило напомнить им, что Республика вела войну, что они все рисковали изо дня в день. Стоило сказать, что иногда даже лучшие джедаи терпят поражение и погибают. Стоило сказать, что такова была воля Силы, в служении которой Оби-Ван и жил.

Но он не мог. И не собирался. Он не верил в эту чушь и не собирался лгать, даже ради утешения своей жены и её друзей. Ему самому не было утешения; и остальным не должно было быть.

*

— Я рад, что ты не заставила меня выбирать, — решительно прошептал Энакин в мягкие, приятно пахнущие волосы Падме, обвивая её, сонную, своими объятиями. Он бы выбрал её, если бы она попросила, — во всяком случае, ему так казалось, — но облегчение заключалось в том, что ему не нужно было делать выбор. Он не представлял, как справлялся с этим Оби-Ван.

Он отметил это про себя как ещё один пункт в списке вещей, бывших загадкой в Оби-Ване, и меланхолию раздумий об этом позже затопил гнев — когда он узнал, что его обманули.

*

3.

Энакин только закончил с проводкой навикомпьютера и начал разбирать панель приборов, чтобы проверить температурные датчики, когда на борт стремительно зашёл Оби-Ван. Сев в кресло пилота, он завёл двигатель и начал взлетать.

Они уже выходили из атмосферы планеты, когда Энакин решил наконец спросить:

— Новая миссия, учитель?

Оби-Ван моргнул, как будто только что осознал, что он был рядом.

— Нет. Да, — он покачал головой. — Неофициальная.

Энакин вопросительно вскинул брови.

— Пожалуйста, скажи, что гипердвигатель в порядке, — и это был весь данный ему ответ.

— Да, — ответил Энакин. — Всё отлажено и настроено. Куда мы летим?

— На Мандалор, — губы Оби-Вана превратились в тонкую линию, скрывшуюся под бородой. — Лучше тебе пристегнуться.

— Оу, — отозвался Энакин. — Настолько неофициальная.

— Да, — сказал Оби-Ван. — Настолько.

*

Энакин попытался спорить, чтобы это он проник в темницу и освободил герцогиню, но скорее ради того, чтобы не дать Оби-Вану задуматься о тех ужасах, через которые ей наверняка пришлось пройти, чем потому, что на самом деле считал, что должен был сделать это сам. Совет, впрочем, настаивал бы на последнем. Они сказали бы, что Оби-Ван подвергся эмоциям, что им двигала привязанность, затуманившая рассудок, но правда в том, что Энакин ещё никогда не видел его настолько собранным и решительным.

Они вырубили охрану на лётной площадке, и Оби-Ван облачился в броню. Было так странно видеть его в таком обмундировании — порой, в самом начале войны, он надевал поножи и наручи, но уже пару лет как об этом не заботился. То, что счёт войны уже пошёл на годы, заставило что-то неприятно сжаться в животе, но Энакин не обратил на это внимания. Вместо этого он одёрнул Оби-Вана, настолько охваченного мыслями о предстоящем деле, что тот даже не сделал ему замечания. Только лишь произнёс:

— Оставайся здесь и держи двигатель заведённым. Я не хочу сражаться, если мы можем сбежать.

И обычно с этим Энакин тоже бы поспорил, потому что терпеть не мог бежать от боя, даже в качестве стратегического отступления, которые так любил Оби-Ван, но смолчал, поскольку ощущал, насколько тот был взведён. Если бы это Падме грозила опасность, он чувствовал бы себя точно так же.

— Будь осторожен, — сказал он только и, обхватив ладонью затылок Оби-Вана, прижался к его лбу своим, давая ему секунду, чтобы расслабиться, отпустить тревоги в Силу и лучше сосредоточиться на задании.

Плечи Оби-Вана обмякли, но его ответная улыбка всё равно больше напоминала оскал.

— Как всегда, — он сжал руку Энакина, а затем отстранился. — Не влезай в неприятности.

— Попытаюсь.

Оби-Ван надел шлем, но Энакин всё же услышал приглушённое «Не надо пытаться», которое тот бросил уходя. Энакин ничего не сказал вслух, но показал вслед непристойный жест и тут же почувствовал озорной отклик в Силе.

Во время ожидания он взламывал системы порта, чтобы те не засекли «Сумерки», тщетно стараясь обуздать тревогу. Что-то было не так, что-то неправильное пронизывало Силу, обостряя все его чувства, и когда на борт наконец взметнулись Оби-Ван вместе с Сатин, он уже был готов убраться куда подальше.

— Становись за орудия, — крикнул он Оби-Вану. — Я вывезу нас отсюда.

Сатин, казалось, хотела возразить, но Энакин подумал, что у неё в принципе всегда было такое выражение лица, поэтому не обратил внимания. Неправильность в Силе стала сильнее, более глубокой, холодной и вязкой…

— Это Мол, — подтвердил его опасения Оби-Ван. — Он заодно с Коллективом теней.

— С кем? — переспросил Энакин, слушая, впрочем, вполуха — больше старался маневрировать между выстрелами зенитных орудий.

Оби-Ван уничтожил одно и затем другое, но за ними увязался хвост из мандалорцев на реактивных ранцах. Пальба продолжалась.

— Это союз Пайков, Хаттов, Чёрного Солнца и Дозора смерти, — сухо отозвалась Сатин. — Всё, что я так долго и с таким трудом строила, теперь пошло прахом.

Её волосы висели беспорядочными космами, давно выбившись из прежде наверняка замысловатой причёски, и лицо отражало такие ярость и разбитость, что Энакин ощущал их под собственной кожей. Но всё же — всё же она горделиво держала голову и непреклонно прямую спину. Да, Энакин мог понять почему Оби-Ван запал… почему он _любил_ её.

— Но вы живы и можете бороться дальше, — отозвался Энакин. — Это уже что-то.

Судя по взгляду, она восприняла его слова скептически, но всё же кивнула, пристёгиваясь в кресле за ним.

— Хоть что-то.

— Гиперскорость, Энакин, — раздался в коммуникаторе голос Оби-Вана, когда задний стабилизатор принял попадание. — Сейчас самое время.

Энакин заворчал себе под нос, но потянул за рычаг, и «Сумерки» унеслись в прыжке.

*

4.

Добравшись до Корусанта, они сопроводили Сатин на специальное заседание Сената, созванное в связи с ситуацией на Мандалоре. Хоть герцогиня умыла лицо и причесалась, она выглядела ненамного лучше; сказывалось, что её арестовывали дважды за неделю и что ей пришлось покидать свою планету под обстрелом. Оби-Ван предложил ей руку, но она зашла в палату созыва сама, гордо расправив плечи.

В Сенате, как всегда, стоял рёв, от которого начинала болеть голова. Сатин, одинокая фигура в ложе Мандалора, всё слушала, как представители разных планет (за редким исключением, в числе которых были Набу и Альдераан) советовали ей обратиться за сочувствием к Совету нейтральных систем.

— Они не могут предложить ни сочувствия, ни какой-либо помощи, — ответила она. — Как, смотрю, и вы.

Она направилась на выход, высоко вскинув голову, под попытки нескольких сенаторов взять слово.

Позже, в офисе Падме, Сатин повернулась к Оби-Вану.

— Это была ошибка, — она накрыла ладонью его щёку — такой интимный жест, что Энакин невольно отвёл глаза и тут же встретил удивлённый взгляд жены. — Не стоило втягивать в это ни Республику, ни тебя.

— Чепуха, — отрезал Оби-Ван, хотя уж он-то должен был знать, что им обоим грозил выговор, если уж не более строгие меры от Совета, а возможно, и от самого Канцлера Палпатина. Он прижался губами к ладони Сатин, как будто ничто из этого больше не имело значения. Быть может, так оно и было.

— Если не хочешь быть одна, можешь пока пожить у меня, — великодушно предложила Падме.

Энакин удержался от возражений (приём гостьи существенно сократил бы и без того малое время, что он мог провести с ней) и заставил себя гостеприимно улыбнуться.

Наблюдавший за ним Оби-Ван с интересом приподнял бровь.

— Спасибо, Падме, но она будет не одна.

Теперь Энакин вскинул брови.

— Оби-Ван?

— Да, — со вздохом отозвался тот. — Пожалуй, нам нужно подготовить объяснения перед встречей с Советом. Дамы, если вы нас извините, — он снова поцеловал тыльную сторону ладони герцогини и выпустил её руку. — Увидимся позже, Сатин.

— Конечно, — отозвалась та. На её щеках появился слабый румянец, и она сразу перестала выглядеть такой уж отчаявшейся.

Энакину жуть как хотелось поцеловать руку Падме (в числе прочих мест), но он с неохотой ограничился лишь поклоном. Она с улыбкой склонила голову. Судя по блеску в её глазах, она точно знала, о чём он думал.

*

Оби-Ван молчал, пока они шли по коридорам здания Сената и возвращались назад в Храм на спидере. Только добравшись до апартаментов и налив себе своего дорогого виски, он подал голос:

— Я заверю Совет, что ты действовал по моим указаниям. Мои необдуманные поступки не должны навлечь последствия на тебя, Энакин.

— Спасибо, — машинально отозвался тот и нахмурился. — А ты… — он подумал было о том, чтобы тоже плеснуть себе виски, но решил обойтись джоганским соком. — Она попросила?

— Не словами, — признал Оби-Ван. — Пока нет. Но не думаю, что на этот раз я стану ждать.

Энакин уставился на него, потеряв дар речи и напрочь забыв про сок.

— Я не могу уйти, пока война не окончена, — продолжил он. — Не оставлю вот так тебя, Асоку и наших людей. К тому же ещё нужно позаботиться о ситхах и покончить с Молом, — он сделал большой глоток. — А к тому времени, может быть, она уже не захочет быть со мной, а я — с ней. Впрочем, второе маловероятно, — он издал нервный смешок и беспечно пожал плечами, как будто речь шла не о том, что перевернуло бы галактику вверх дном. — Предвидеть невозможно наше будущее, — его губы дрогнули. — У Силы свои планы на всех нас, и, возможно, мы их никогда не поймём. Но мне кажется, что это верный путь. Давно не было такой ясности.

Энакин свёл брови.

— Но, Оби-Ван…

Если уж Оби-Ван собирался вести себя безрассудно, возможно, был его черёд проявить осторожность. Он задумался на мгновение, а затем отмахнулся от этой мысли. Осторожность — не его конёк.

Взгляд Оби-Вана стал пронизывающим.

— В самом деле, Энакин? Ты собираешься прочитать мне лекцию о привязанности?

Энакин засмеялся.

— Даже и не мечтал об этом. Но… — теребя застёжки перчатки, он сглотнул и заставил себя встретить взгляд Оби-Вана. — Есть кое-что, что, наверное, мне тоже стоит рассказать.

Он надеялся, что Падме простит его за то, что он принял это решение не посоветовавшись, но, с другой стороны, едва ли ещё когда-нибудь будет настолько подходящий момент для этого разговора.

— О, это должно быть нечто, — произнёс Оби-Ван, поглаживая бороду. Энакин было напрягся, но тот покачал головой. — Прошу прощения, Энакин. И не думал шутить над твоей откровенностью. Просто последние пару дней — пару лет, если честно, — выдались очень… нелёгкими, мягко говоря, а сейчас я чувствую такое облегчение от того, что принял решение, — словно гора с плеч, — он похлопал по дивану рядом с собой. — Присядь, друг мой. Уверен, что бы тебя ни тревожило, мы найдём способ разобраться с этим вместе.

Сила резонировала ясностью и близостью, каких Энакин давно уже не испытывал. Он сел рядом с Оби-Ваном, сделал глубокий вдох и открыл рот, чтобы наконец рассказать ему правду.


End file.
